PROJECT SUMMARY (ADMINISTRATIVE CORE) The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to provide centralized scientific, administrative, and financial management and oversight of our P20 grant entitled ?UHCOP?DLDCCC alliance: Cancer drug discovery/ development and education.? The Administrative Core will 1) foster scientific interactions within the P20 grant project teams and between the P20 teams and other investigators associated with the pilot projects, 2) ensure the P20 investigators maintain high-quality, successful research and activities to fulfill their Specific Aims and objectives, and 3) oversee the development of education-based curricula [the Cancer Research Education Program (CREP)] that educate underrepresented (UR) trainees in the area of cancer research and ethnic group?based disparities in cancer incidence/prevalence/prognosis. The Administrative Core will provide support for tracking grant fund utilization and prepare all reports and future grant submissions associated with the P20. Drs. Martin M. Matzuk and Diana S.-L. Chow will be the primary individuals responsible for the Administrative Core, will provide administrative and scientific management of the P20 grant, and will be responsible for decisions regarding policy matters relating to research priorities or issues within the Pilot Projects or CREP as well as the overall operation of the P20 grant. The Internal Advisory Committee [(IAC; three multidisciplinary internal scientific and administrative leaders from each institution: Dan L. Duncan Comprehensive Cancer Center (DLDCCC)/Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) and the University of Houston (UH)] will provide advice and direction to Drs. Matzuk and Chow, the Pilot Projects, and CREP. The Administrative Core will coordinate the quarterly meeting of the IAC. The IAC will provide guidance for each Project and the CREP. Administrative support will be furnished by four talented professionals, two from each institution and including UR individuals, who will provide multiple administrative and financial management services and be advocates for our UR community outreach activities. The Administrative Core will be conveniently located in BCM and in UHCOP buildings close to the Project Investigators at both institutions. All Project and CREP Leaders will have access to financial, personnel, networking, and computer services. The Pilot Projects and the CREP will utilize the Administrative Core equally. The Administrative Core and IAC will guide the P20 Project and CREP Leaders on critical decisions for advancing or halting each project and will contribute significantly to the success of this P20 proposal.